Zac Efron
Zachary David Alexander "Zac" Efron is an American actor and singer. He was born on October 18, 1987, in San Luis Obispo, California, and later moved to Arroyo Grande, California. Zac Efron became known for portraying Cameron Bale in the second season of the Summerland TV series (2005), Troy Bolton in the High School Musical film series (2006-2008), and Link Larkin in the 2007 film version of the Broadway musical "Hairspray", and has since then appeared in various TV and cinema films. __TOC__ Images Public appearances |-|2008= MTV+TRL+Presents+Cast+High+School+Musical+qGBLkzv3r6gx.jpg|in Thanaz 8LP jeans MTV+TRL+Presents+Cast+High+School+Musical+22v66PAUtohx.jpg MTV+TRL+Presents+Cast+High+School+Musical+wGW8S fM31Yx.jpg vanessa-hudgens-zac-efron-lax-01.JPG|in Thanaz 8DK jeans vanessa-hudgens-zac-efron-lax-06.JPG vanessa-hudgens-zac-efron-lax-02.JPG Zac-vanessa-return-mexico-07.jpg|in Thanaz 8DK jeans Zac-vanessa-return-mexico-08.JPG Zac-vanessa-return-mexico-01.JPG 65328_zac_efron_and_leonardo_dicaprio_1_denver_nuggets_cu_isa_02_122_12lo.jpg|in Thanaz 73J jeans 65305_zac_efron_and_leonardo_dicaprio_6_denver_nuggets_cu_isa_03_122_617lo.jpg 61648 zac efron going to his car cu isa 05 122 710lo.jpg zac-efron-walt-disney-studio-10.jpg|in Thanaz 73J jeans zac-efron-walt-disney-studio-12.jpg zac-efron-walt-disney-studio-02.jpg Zac-efron-audi-gas-station-03.jpg|in Thanaz 73J jeans Zac-efron-audi-gas-station-07.jpg Zac-efron-audi-gas-station-01.jpg Zac-efron-diesel-thanaz-73j-again.jpg|in Thanaz 73J jeans Zac-efron-diesel-thanaz-73j-again-2.jpg Zac+Vanessa-04.jpg|in Thanaz 73J jeans Zac+Vanessa-09.jpg Zac+Vanessa-08.jpg Zac-efron-lakers-love-10.jpg|in a black Least leather jacket Zac-efron-lakers-love-01.jpg Zac-efron-lakers-love-13.jpg 80148 Zac Efron at Robek Juice in Hollywood CU ISA 19 122 94.jpg|in Thanaz 8LP jeans 79696 Zac Efron at Robek Juice in Hollywood CU ISA 15 122 10.jpg 79721 Zac Efron at Robek Juice in Hollywood CU ISA 08 122 94.jpg zac-efron-vanessa-hudgens-barneys-09.jpg|in Diesel jeans zac-efron-vanessa-hudgens-barneys-01.jpg zac-efron-vanessa-hudgens-barneys-03.jpg |-|2009= zac-efron-costco-01.JPG|January in Thanaz 8LP jeans zac-efron-dolce-gabbana-diesel-jeans-jt.jpg|Nov 2009 in Thanaz 8SV jeans Zac+Efron+Vanessa+Hudgens+Arrive+Japan+ISlKKavhOLCx.jpg|in Thanaz 8LP jeans Zac+Efron+Vanessa+Hudgens+Arrive+Japan+Ufij4ki32cdx.jpg Zac+Efron+Vanessa+Hudgens+Arrive+Japan+lbm65bvHDgVx.jpg Zac-efron-cruise-control-05.jpg|in Diesel jeans Zac-efron-cruise-control-30.jpg Zac-efron-cruise-control-28.jpg Zac-efron-cruise-control-19.jpg|in Thanaz 73J jeans Zac-efron-cruise-control-03.jpg Zac-efron-cruise-control-14.jpg zac-efron-leaving-london-06.jpg|in Thanaz 73J jeans zac-efron-leaving-london-11.jpg zac-efron-leaves-london-04.jpg|at Heathrow Airport zac-efron-leaves-london-02.jpg zac-efron-leaves-london-10.jpg zacefrondieseljeans2.jpeg zac-efron-double-denim-2.jpg|in a Diesel denim jacket and Thanaz 8DK jeans Zac-efron-double-denim-3.jpg Zac-efron-denim-jacket-3.jpg Zac+Efron+Attends+17+Again+Madrid+Photocall+kXGfnsluH7Ex.jpg|in Thanaz 73J jeans Zac+Efron+Attends+17+Again+Madrid+Photocall+Op9jNHn460Sx.jpg Zac+Efron+Attends+17+Again+Madrid+Photocall+oo2a0DIJMglx.jpg Zac-efron-heathrow-diesel-jeans-3.jpg|in Thanaz 73J jeans Zac-efron-heathrow-diesel-jeans-1.jpg Zac-efron-heathrow-diesel-jeans-5.jpg zac-efron-lands-lax-16.jpg|in Thanaz 73J jeans zac-efron-lands-lax-18.jpg zac-efron-lands-lax-11.jpg Zac-efron-thanaz-73j-10.jpg|in Thanaz 73J jeans Zac-efron-thanaz-73j-12.jpg Zac-efron-entourage-04.jpg|in Thanaz 73J jeans Zac-efron-entourage-09.jpg Zac-efron-entourage-08.jpg Zac-efron-beading-cancer-02.jpg|in Thanaz 73J jeans Zac-efron-beading-cancer-06.jpg Zac-efron-beading-cancer-01.jpg Zac-efron-gas-station-05.jpg|in Thanaz 8SV jeans Zac-efron-gas-station-01.jpg Zac-efron-gas-station-02.jpg Zac+loves+his+fans+YAB jR6MtXhx.jpg|in Thanaz 8SV jeans Zac+loves+his+fans+N 58wrIz EAx.jpg Zac+loves+his+fans+Jt6eLjz6Cftx.jpg Zac-efron-3.jpg|in Thanaz 8SV jeans Zac-efron-2.jpg Zac-efron-1.jpg Zac-efron-diesel-jeans3.jpeg|in Thanaz 8SV jeans Zac-effron-diesel-jeans.jpeg Zac-efron-diesel-jeans4.jpeg Zac+arrives+and+signs+fMcQReeuuVNx.jpg|in Diesel jeans Zac+arrives+and+signs+HNtOujbTDt0x.jpg Zac+arrives+and+signs+xuNumHqPixIx.jpg |-|2010= Zac-efron-diesel-coachella.jpg|in Thanaz 8SV jeans Zac-efron-diesel-5-coachella.jpg Zac-efron-diesel-4-coachella.jpg Zac-efron-business-meeting-casual-06.jpg|in Diesel jeans Zac-efron-business-meeting-casual-01.jpg Zac-efron-business-meeting-casual-03.jpg |-|2011= Zac EfronThavar 8NE.jpg|in Thavar 8NE jeans Zac EfronThavar 8NE 2.jpg Zac-efron-quick-stop-02.jpg|in Diesel jeans Zac-efron-quick-stop-03.jpg Zac-efron-quick-stop-05.jpg |-|2012= zac-efron-hand-injury-04.jpg|in Diesel jeans zac-efron-hand-injury-10.jpg zac-efron-hand-injury-08.jpg |-|2013= Zac-4.jpg|in Diesel jeans Zac-2.jpg Zac-1.jpg |-|2014= zac-efron-will-go-shirtless-if-he-wins-mtv-movie-awards-01.jpg|in Thavar 8W7 jeans zac-efron-will-go-shirtless-if-he-wins-mtv-movie-awards-03.jpg ZAC-EFRON-DIESEL-THAVAR.jpg Zac+Efron+Heads+Meeting+West+Hollywood+KgcfQFJodMQx.jpg|in Diesel jeans Zac+Efron+Heads+Meeting+West+Hollywood+uFlAE4k5UJwx.jpg Zac+Efron+Heads+Meeting+West+Hollywood+HvHYsHAzyeUx.jpg Photoshoots zac-efron-womens-health-may-2012-1.jpg|in Diesel jeans 3ac9393c1d0b41acdb0fc3c8586b0039.jpg Magazine Scans cole-and-dylan-sprouse-2012-beach-i16.jpg|2008 in Thanaz jeans in Entertainment Weekly zac-efron-mens-health-004.jpg|2012 in Diesel jeans in Woman's Health Movies |-|2006= ;in Diesel jeans as Troy Bolton in High School Musical HSM1-promo-006~790.jpg HSM1-promo-007~741.jpg HSM1-promo-005~851.jpg |-|2007= ;in Diesel jeans as Troy Bolton in High School Musical 2 Zac Efron-HSM2-002.jpg Zac Efron-HSM2-097.jpg Zac Efron-HSM2-084.jpg Zac Efron-HSM2-080.jpg Zac Efron-HSM2-078.jpg Zac Efron-HSM2-023.jpg High School Musical 2 - What Time Is It? |-|2008= ;in Diesel jeans as Troy Bolton in High School Musical 3 HSM3-stills-029.jpg HSM3-stills-031.jpg HSM3-stills-033.jpg High School Musical 3 The Boys are Back HSM 3 Scream |-|2009= ;in Thanaz 8DK jeans as Mike O'Donnell in 17 Again Zac Efron 17 again promotionals-022.jpg Zac Efron 17 again promotionals-019.jpg Zac Efron 17 again promotionals-024.jpg Zac Efron 17 again stills-041.jpg Zac Efron 17 again stills-033.jpg Zac Efron 17 again stills-007.jpg |-|2011= ;as Paul Doyle in New Years Eve zac-efron-levis-new-years-eve-4.jpg|in a Wurra jacket zac-efron-levis-new-years-eve-2.jpg zac-efron-levis-new-years-eve.jpg Zac-efron-lime-green-12.jpg zac-efron-lime-green-07.jpg zac-efron-lime-green-11.jpg |-|2017= ;as Matt Brody in Baywatch Stars+On+The+Set+Of+Baywatch+z83rgQDImK3x.jpg|in black Diesel jeans Zac+Efron+Set+Baywatch+H9CKgewz479x.jpg Zac+Efron+Set+Baywatch+LjmcnhjJSCWx.jpg External links * Zac Efron at the IMDb * Zac Efron at Wikipedia * Zac Efron at Wikia's High School Musical Wiki * Zac Efron at Wikia's Levi's Wiki * Zac Efron and Diesel at coolspotters.com Efron, Zac